


The Greatest Key

by AstroCAM



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Outside characters, Reality Shows went wrong, Running Man inspired, test of faith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroCAM/pseuds/AstroCAM
Summary: It was supposed to be just an ordinary recording of their game show trap in the mall trying to find the bar codes around store but in a blink of an eye the six of them are separated in 3 groups trap in an abandoned mall and need to find the necessary bar codes and keep themselves alive to return back.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of Running Man's episode, where SNSD and Minho of SHINee where guest. Some of the concepts are the same. If you found the host names similar to some of the IDOLS/ACTORS names please ignore them because I'm not pertaining to them as the character in the story. I actually tried to look for names online and stumbled in a site which has list of male names in Korea and just realized that this names are stage names/ birth names of some idols. And I do apologize for it. I tried my best to find names that are not common but still a korean name. Again I apologize if you see the names of your faves or biases from other idol groups. I hope you enjoy!

Astro was honored to be invited in a game show. They are waiting for opportunities like this to showcase their skills.

 

"Hi we are back with another episode of LOCKDOWN!" one of the host introduced in the camera

"We are with one of the rising star idol of today, ASTRO!" The second host introduced.

 

Astro came into view and greeted the host of the show before greeting the viewers. "Wanna be your star, we are ASTRO" the six boys introduced.

 

The two of the six host are a just a few years older than Astro, four of them are in their mid-30's already and the rest are 26 years old. "Wow. Your group really has the visual" Chin-Mae said- one of the host. The boys of Astro were flattered to hear such compliment coming from their Sunbae-nim and thanked the host for inviting them all at their show.

 

"Okay here is Astro to perform their latest song, Crazy Sexy Cool" Youngjae introduced and Astro got in their position as the music cue started.

 

Once their song ended the 6 host applauded the six boys for their mature  concept. "Okay here to start with our game today we are here X Mall to start our LOCKDOWN. We must find our 6 barcodes that are scattered around the place with clues in it" Jin read from his cue cards "Oh really? We have clues around the place? Is this easier than before?" Jin asked the PD-nims behind camera about their previous episode.

 

"It will be 6 vs 6. So Hosts against ASTRO. So we have to fight for the barcodes?" Mark asked.

 

"Really the last time we are teamed up with the guests? ARE YOU SURE THEIR FANS WILL LET US FIGHT AGAINST ASTRO?" Joon exaggeratedly asked the PD's.

 

"Wahhh. PD-nim just gave us thumbs up." He faced the camera "To all Astro Fans please don't hate us we are just doing our job. We will try our best not to hurt Astro" Chul explained on the camera.

 

The ASTRO members just laughed on them "No it's okay. This is a survival game remember" Jinjin said and smiled brightly at him.

 

Chin-Mae jokingly squealed "How come this six has the real visual!" Which earned him a hit from his co-members. "Stop making Astro Fans hates us!" Chul said.

 

Chin-Mae groaned at them. "Why are they going to hate us? I'm praising everyone of them"

 

The 6 host are Chul, Chin-Mae, Jin, Joon, Mark and Youngjae of the show are against Astro in finding a four specific barcodes that will help them to unlock the code that will get them out of the lock down mall. "There are a lot of hints and clue inside the mall for us to find but beware of the Guardians that are around the place. They are the hindrance that will take off our name tag and we will be out of the game instantly." Chul read out script given to him by the PD.

"I wonder who will be the guardians for this time?" Mark asked.

"I hope he is not a fast runner because I'm pretty sure I'll be the first one to be caught" Chul joked around which earned him small laugh from the opponent's team.

"See their laughing at you, Chul because you are too old." Joon joked.

Jin grabbed the radios from the PDs and distributed it to both grous. "So this Radios is the only source of communication we have in case we all got separated"

"I think we are ready to start now PD-nim. Set the timer now" Youngjae said.

 

"Astro, are you ready?" Mark shouted at them raising their spirits up.

 

Astro smiled up them. "We're ready! Fighting!" They shouted.

But before the timer could even be set, the ground started shaking. "Earthquake!" one of the camera man shouted as they tried to balance themselves on the shaking ground.

The hyung-line of Astro instantly acted on instinct. Dongmin covered his body on Bin, Jinwoo with Minhyuk and Myungjun with Sanha somehow to protect maknae line from any falling debris. While the hosts of the show find themselves cover in the place.

After the small earthquake that had everyone ducking down to protect themselves from possible falling objects they were all bewildered to see the place they were in. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungjun showed him. "7+2*5-2 store, Left. Find me" Jinwoo read what was written there.
> 
> "Is this some kind of clue?" Myungjun asked.
> 
> "Perhaps. MDAS rule, 2 multiplied by 5 is 10 add 7 is 17 subtract 2 is 15. 15 store? then left?"

Myungjun and Jinwoo looked around them. Their surroundings changed. They are now in some store that looks like Vans store due to alot of decoration similar to vans store but the place is very gloomy and creepy. There are a lot of spider webs on the clothes and shoes that are displayed and the place looks like it wasn't visited for years. There were broken glass everywhere and shoe box scattered around and a few folders with papers are in the counter of the place.

"What happened, Jinjin? What is this place?" Myungjun asked as he goes around examining the clothes that were hanged on its rack.

"I don't know." Was all Jinwoo could answer. 

Then suddenly they heard heavy footsteps coming their way and as act on instinct the two of them got into hiding place and heard someone shouting "What the hell is this place?"

Myungjun and Jinwoo peeked from their hiding place and saw one of the host running fast the store the two of them in and being chased down by from the looks of it is 30 people all on their black cloak and white mask.

"What the hell was that?!" Myungjun whispered-yelled to Jinwoo.

And suddenly two of the people chasing the host stop by the entrance of the store they were in and thinking whether to go inside or not. Myungjun let out a small gasped and instantly Jinwoo placed his hand on Myungjun's mouth to stop him from creating more noise.

Myungjun and Jinwoo are fearing for their lives afraid that they will be caught first hand. Myungjun was leaning half of his body on Jinwoo as Jinwoo peaked trying to see if the two cloak man are still there.

Eventually the two man left the place. Giving the two person a chance to breath out a sigh of relief. Myungjun pulled Jinwoo's hand and rest on him as they try to calm their fast beating heart beat. 

"What was that?" Myungjun exclaimed while wiping the sweat in his forehead.

"We need to be careful, I think those are the people that must take our nametag off and will eventually get us out of the game" Jinwoo said being more cautious and whispering to Myungjun.

"Game? The game is still on? This is not the place where we are supposed to shoot Lockdown. And where are the other four."

"I don't know Myungjun, but that's all the reason I could think off. They could be the hindrance the PD-nims were talking about awhile ago. The so called guardians of the place that must take our nametag off. We need to be careful, and look for the others"  

"What if the others are not okay?" Then Myungjun started to feel his body trying to look for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"My phone" he felt it in his back pocket together with small flashlight he brought before the shooting of the game show.

"You have your phone with you? I thought Manager-nim told us to leave it behind."

"Well, Bin, Sanha and I didn't listen. We grabbed our phone back the moment Manager-nim left."

"We need to have a talk about you guys not following instruction once we get out of here."

Myungjun looked dumbfounded. "It could be handy at times like this Jinwoo. We don't even have the radio that was given to us awhile ago" He looked at his phone. But unfortunately for him, there is no reception.

"How sure are you they are even here?"

"I don't know Jinwoo, but I'm getting worried right now. Sanha and Rocky might be in trouble and there is no way to communicate to them" He sighed.

"What about your phone?"

"No reception"

Jinwoo cursed lightly. But Myungjun still heard it. Myungjun started breathing heavily to which caught Jinwoo's attention. He instantly had his arms around the elder boy's shoulder. "Are you okay, hyung?"

"I'm just nervous Jinjin. What if we don't get out of here? What if we die here? This is not the plan for our game show. I didn't expect this. First we were just getting ready to start filming but the next thing we know there was an earthquake then waking up to an unknown place. I'm worried about the others Jinjin."

Jinwoo started rubbing his hyung's back. Trying to calm him self on the process. Because the place is starting to freak him out as well. "It's okay Hyung. We will find them and they will be okay. We will plan a way out once we get to see them okay. Calm down. We will get out of here." Then pulled his hyung into a hug.

"Are you sure? What if they are at the arms of those guardians? What if they are not okay?" 

"They will be okay, they have to be. This show is 6 vs 6 right. Those 4 needs to be okay because we don't even know the consequence once you are eliminated from the game"

"What if we are the one who gets eliminated?"

Jinwoo took both Myungjun hands to his. "We will not be, but if we do. I will make sure to buy you some time so you could get out and find the other four, okay?"

Myungjun shook head a single tear falling out of his eye "No I don't want that! I can't go on if you got eliminated trying to protect me. If you got eliminated I will be as well. Don't sacrifice yourself for me"

Jinwoo sighed, "those four needs us. We can't be both eliminated"

"You said it yourself they need both of us. So don't sacrifice yourself."

Jinwoo sighed he just pulled MJ in a hug again, arms tightening by the second. "Okay. I won't"

When they pulled back from their hug the two are smiling at each other. "Let's get out of here, Leader-shi, shall we?"

Then suddenly the black cloak man with white masks passed by again and Jinwoo and MJ tried their best to remain unnoticed. The two of them ducked down under the clothes rack. Waiting for the right moment for the two of them to escape that place.

Myungjun watched as the men in black cloak pass when something shiny paper caught his eyes and made him gasped. Earning him some of the men passing by to stop by the entrance of the store. This time Jinwoo is not beside him to stop him for making further noise. He looked at Jinwoo who is in another set of hanged clothes looking at him telling him to be quiet. Myungjun instantly clasped his hand in his mouth.

Myungjun's whole body is trembling as he looked at those cloaked men go on as if nothing happened. The two of them waited few more minutes before they went out of their hiding place. Jinwoo looked around trying to cautious and looking at the glass window of the place making sure that no one is watching them. Before turning his attention to Myungjun who crawled his way to the shiny paper he saw.

Jinwoo crawled to him "What is that?"

Myungjun showed him. "7+2*5-2 store, Left. Find me" Jinwoo read what was written there.

"Is this some kind of clue?" Myungjun asked.

"Perhaps. MDAS rule, 2 multiplied by 5 is 10 add 7 is 17 subtract 2 is 15. 15 store? then left?"

 The two of them sat around the counter or cashier side of the store before looking at the paper in hand.

"If this place is the same mall from where we are earlier then most probably we are at the second floor of building" Myungjun said.

Jinwoo nodded and encouraging Myungjun to continue his thought.

"As far as I remember most of the store in second floor are clothing and shoes store, fast food chains are located at the third floor and cinema at 4th floor. But there are few coffee and shops around this floor as well and few cosmetic shop I think two cake shop and one coffee shop since the other coffee shop are located at the ground floor added to that are a few large brands are located there like H&M and Forever21 and bag stores like Gucci and Hermes are there as well. So I assume that 15 stands for 15th store from this store. So if we face the entrance of this shop go to 15th store to the left, perhaps we will find the store that we need. Cause I don't really remember any store named 15 store"

Jinwoo was shocked at Myungjun's explanation. He knows that the eldest is not stupid but he was shocked to find out that Myungjun is even interested in malls knowing he is an idol he can't exactly go out anytime he please and not get mobbed by the fans.

 

"Vans is at the center of this floor so most probably we will end up in a cosmetic shop or another clothing shop"

Jinwoo nodded. "So let's head out?"

"Are we supposed to find the a barcode there or another clue?"

"Let's find out, but we need to be careful not to be caught by anything"

Myungjun nodded. They took one final look around the place before heading out. Unknown, to the things that are prepared for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrections are highly appreciated. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin stumbled upon a silver paper on one of the deep fryers on the place. "Eunwoo look at this" Bin said.
> 
> Dongmin instantly went on his side to check for himself what his friend found. It was written in English alphabet. "You can find me at the nearest restroom. I am placed between two broken hearts" Dongmin reads it.

Bin and Dongmin woke up on a dusty floor after the large earthquake that had happen few minutes ago. Or so they think it was just few minutes ago.

 

"What happened?" Bin asked as he held his head due to headache.

 

"I don't know" Dongmin whispered. He looked around looking at the place around them.

 

They are in the middle of a kitchen. Dongmin was the first one to stand up and offered a hand to Bin. "Are you okay?"

 

Bin accepted the hand offered to him assisting him to stand up, and nodded at the elder's question to him. "Where are we?"

 

Dongmin placed one of his hand on the dusty stainless table of the kitchen. "We are in some kind of kitchen"

 

"I can see that. But how did we get here. Last thing I remembered was the earthquake"

 

"I don't know"

 

"Let's look around the place more before we head out."

 

Dongmin and Bin looked around the place, the place has a lot of paper towels scattered around the place there are also paper cups, plates, cooking pan around, they searched for some kind of clues to where they are. Until Dongmin stumbled to a small logo of McDonald's on the wall. Then there are rotting fries with rice grains and rotting chicken slices, scattered on the floor  _Sanha is not going to like that,_ Dongmin thought he grimaced at the smell of the rotting food. He tried to look around the pots that were there and the red plates that is similar to plates that are being served at the fastfood chain that Dongmin suspected they were.

 

Bin stumbled upon a silver paper on one of the deep fryers on the place. "Eunwoo look at this" Bin said.

 

Dongmin instantly went on his side to check for himself what his friend found. It was written in English alphabet. "You can find me at the nearest restroom. I am placed between two broken hearts" Dongmin reads it.

 

"What did it say?"

 

"We can find this certain thing at the nearest restroom and it is placed between two broken hearts"

 

"Are we still looking for the barcodes as the game mechanics stated earlier?"

 

"Perhaps. But I don't get it why are we at a dusty place that is McDonald's kitchen. Isn't it that the show rented Seoul largest mall?"

 

"So there is a possibility that we are not in the mall we are earlier?"

 

Dongmin nodded and looked the paper some more while Bin looked around the place one more time. Trying to look for another clue when he slip the edge of the paper allowing him to see that there is another paper attached to it. He pulled the first paper to see and it revealed to him a map.

 

"There is a map, Bin"

 

Bin instantly went back to Dongmin's side and looked at the map. They saw that they are indeed at McDonald. "So the nearest restroom to this place is 4 stores away"

 

"So it is in Papemelroti?"

 

"I guess so"

 

Then suddenly there was a crushed heard just outside of the Kitchen as act on instinct Dongmin grabbed Bin's hand and they hide behind the large fridge and they can still see what was happening. One guy went inside trying to get away from another guy in red suit who is reaching out to grabbed the person who looks like Chul. Unfortunately, the person in red suit managed to get Chul's nametag.

 

"Chul out" the announcer suddenly announced and it was repeated three times.

 

Then just before them Chul's body turned into ashes. This made Dongmin gasped. It looks like it alerted the guy in red suit. Bin instantly put his hand in Eunwoo's mouth to stop him from creating further noise. 

 

The guy in red suit looked around the kitchen this caused anxiety on the two boys hiding. Bin can feel Dongmin trembled in his arms he put his free hand on Eunwoo's shoulder and rubbed him gently giving him an assurance that they can get out of there. Eunwoo grabbed Bin's shirt fist tightening by second they are there.

 

Soon the man in the red suit left the place but still they give it a few more minutes before they decided to leave their hiding place. Bin held Dongmin's hand in his, trying to give him further comfort of what was happening. Dongmin fell to his knees trying grasped of what just happened before them.

 

"Did you see that Bin? Chul-sunbaenim's turned to ashes when that person took off his nametag" By this time now Dongmin was crying. They both didn't notice the name tag in their shirt before. Not until now.

 

Bin caressed Dongmin's face wiping the tears falling from his eyes with hands. "Shh. Don't cry. I'll make sure that we won't get caught okay. I promise you that. I'll protect you" then placed a soft kiss on the elder's forehead. "We're going to be fine" Bin whispered before pulling Dongmin in his arms.

 

"I can't believe the game is still on. Why is this happening to us?"

 

"I don't know, but I think the best strategy we could do is look for the members. We need to make a plan, Dongmin"

 

The elder pulled out from his grasped. "Yeah. It's best if we look for Jinjin-hyung. He will know what to do. And we need to find the maknaes as soon as possible"

 

Bin pulled out the paper he was holding awhile ago from his back pocket and looked at the paper once again trying to grasped what is outside their place.

 

"So are we going to go now? Are you ready? Are you okay now?" Bin asked.

 

Dongmin nodded at him. Bin offered his hand for Dongmin to take before they head out of the place. "Are we going to be okay Bin?"

 

Dongmin accepted Bin's hand as the two of them walk to the entrance of the room cautiously. "I'm not sure but we will never know what is up ahead if we don't try. C'mon let's look for the others and then find those barcodes and get out of here."

 

Bin give Eunwoo's hand a little squeeze a small assurance that they will be okay before heading the two of them walk out of the store to look for the nearest restroom and find the code they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrections are highly appreciated. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Corrections are highly appreciated. ^_^


End file.
